Hvetshran Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is a style guide for all (content and non-content) articles on this wiki. It explains what the wiki and its entries should look like and what guidelines you should follow when editing pages, so that the style remains consistent. Layout: Main Page, CSS, ... The general wiki layout follows the amount of pages on a wiki, adding extra features and more complex layout as a wiki's content improves. It will be regarded a "reward" for reaching certain milestones of pages. The founder, User:Yatalu, will mostly do this. However, if this is not done in time, you may notify that on her talk page. If you believe you can do this yourself, feel free to do so, but please leave her a notification of it as well. Content contribution You can contribute through: * Creating your own Hvetshran and adding it to Category:Hvetshran individuals and Category:RPC * Adding your ideas on Hvetshran Wiki:Projects * Suggesting words for the ones not currently existing in the dictionary * Correcting usage of the English language Titling * Use "sentence case", not "title case". Only the first word of an article name should be capitalised. Exceptions are: ** Proper names and titles ** Other words that are usually capitalised (e.g. I'', names of higher instances) * Avoid the use of symbols such as & or # Article titles * Do not start an article name with ''A, An or The, unless it is part of a publication's title * In the case of human names, include the full first and last names; leave out middle names. Exceptions are: ** When more than one person carries the same name. In this case, (the first letter of) the middle name of the less well-known person should be added * Avoid punctuation. Exceptions are: ** When it is part of a publication's title ** The ending parenthesis of an article suffix added for disambiguation Section titles * Never bold section titles * Never italicise section titles, unless in the case of foreign (both Hvetshrenu and human) words * Do not create links within a section title: instead, use right below Structuring Types of sections Abstract * Should be the first paragraph of an article whenever possible * Must describe the most important elements of the rest of the article * Length should be around 200-300 words and should not exceed 500 Trivia * When added, trivia should be the last content section * Do not add less than two or no more than ten trivia * Miscellaneous facts should be short, to the point, and relevant Sources and references * Placed entirely at the end * Reference external sources properly (year of publication, etc.) Character pages Character pages are the pages in the categories Hvetshran individuals and human individuals, and their subcategories. They should follow the following structure: # (interwiki links) # Article management templates (For, Notice, Stub) # if the rest of the page is 1k bytes or more, if not there may be added an image (thumb, aligned right) instead # Abstract (cfr. supra) # Biography #* If over three or four paragraphs, consider adding subheaders #* Subheaders should be relevant: descriptive, references to important events or achievements #* If it is over ten paragraphs, try to provide an additional picture # Appearance # Personality # Abilities # Bibliography #* List of their written works + content #* Style, reception # Achievements # Trivia (cfr. supra) # Meta-information # Notes # Sources and references (cfr. supra) Not all of the above fields are mandatory, but they should follow the order as mentioned if they exist. Clan/location pages Clan pages are the pages in the category Clans. Both clans and other locations also use Template:Infobox location. They should follow the following structure: # (interwiki links) # Article management templates (For, Notice, Stub) # if the rest of the page is 1k bytes or more, if not there may be added an image (thumb, aligned right) instead # Abstract (cfr. supra) # Etymology # History # Settlement or other visual description # Current situation (+ human research results, if it is a clan) # Notable members # Meta-information # Notes # Sources and references (cfr. supra) As with the character pages above, not all of the above fields are mandatory, but they should follow the order as mentioned if they exist. Dictionary pages The following rules apply to Hvetshrenu ↔ English "Wiktionary" pages: they explain the meaning and use of the different words in Hvetshrenu language. * The name of the dictionary page should be the dictionary form of the word with (HV) behind it for Hvetshrenu, and (EN) for English words * Dictionary pages have a different layout, following the structure of Template:HVdict and Template:ENdict * The order of elements within a dictionary page is as follows: *# No abstract *# (interwiki links) *# Article management templates (For, Notice, Stub) *# Dictionary image *# or Register * Use formal and objective language ** No opinions should be shown in content articles ** Avoid the use of personal pronouns such as you in content space ** Avoid the use of parenthesis ** External sources, footnotes and/or references are highly recommended when not talking about Hvetshran ** Use uncontracted forms such as it is and do not instead of it's and don't * If an article is about a controversial topic, choose words carefully. ** Euphemize harsh words ** Even when violence or sensitive themes, they are merely informational and should not provoke * Apart from the section Meta-information, role-play or real-world information that is not part of the universe should be kept out of the article Language * Use correct grammar, spelling and syntax * The preferred variant of English is British ** Note: editing just to change the language variant of a few words, is disapproved of Vocabulary Technical terminology * Do not purposefully use complex or specialised wordings to confuse the reader * Explain jargon when it is not directly related to the topic of the article Foreign terminology * Foreign words should be italicised. Exceptions are: ** Commonly used foreign loanwords (vice versa, hvetshranology, ninja) ** Hvetshrenu words * Hvetshrenu words ** Should not be italicised ** Add their English translation behind them, between parenthesis and in italics ** Always link to the dictionary page Foreign connections Interlanguage links The Hvetshran wiki exists in more than ten languages, a list of which can be found on the page Hvetshran Wiki:International. Interlanguage linking every article that exists in more than one article is a must, and should be done with Template:Languages, or the corresponding template on the other wikis (ex. Sjabloon:Talen on the Dutch). Other wikis The other wikis merely exist through translation, a process that can use both native and foreign speakers' help. However, if you prefer sticking to only the English language version, feel free to. No one is obligated to only contribute through translation. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wiki